Of Empires and Pasta: Happy Ending
by etfreeze
Summary: Holy Rome has fallen, but now he is back with a new name: Vatican City. What happens when he sees Italy after all their time apart?


**Of Empires and Pasta: Happy Ending**

A gentle breeze rolled over the garden and rustled the multitude of flowers. The scent of the various blooms invaded the senses of the frail, blonde young man who sat in the garden. He inhaled deeply and moved his wheelchair over to the nearby rose bush. He smiled at the recently bloomed flowers.

"So beautiful," he said and reached out to the nearest bloom. His hand shook slightly and he pricked his thumb on a thorn. He jerked his hand back in pain and watched as a drop of blood oozed from the tiny wound. The blonde man put the wound to his mouth and sucked on it slightly. The memory of another garden suddenly crept into his mind. The hedges were enormous and formed magnificent arches. Suddenly, he hears a familiar laugh and she appeared.

"Holy Rome," she called and smiled at him. Tears filled the young man's eyes and blurred the image. He dashed away the tears violently and sent the memory with it.

"She's never existed," the blonde said to himself as he maneuvered his chair away from the roses. As he turned he was surprised to find one of his attendants, an older man in dark robes, behind him. His cheeks darkened slightly in embarrassment. He hoped his emotional display had gone unseen.

"Yes?" he said curtly and the older man bowed slightly.

"Holy Vatican, a visitor has come to see you," the robed man said. Vatican sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Who is it?" the blonde man asked clearly aggravated.

"Italia Veneziano," the older man said. Vatican felt his body instantly freeze and he looked at the other man in utter shock. Italy? Italy was here to see him? Vatican felt his body suddenly hum with excitement.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Bring him here to the garden," the frail man stated authoritatively.

"Yes, Holiness," the robed man said with a quick bow and then moved to fetch Italy. As soon as, the attendant was out of sight Vatican spun his chair in a circle excitedly. Italy had come to see him, but Vatican's excitement was short lived. Again, he had forgotten that HIS Italy no longer existed. An aching pain filled the young man's chest and he clutched at his heart.

'Why? Why does it still hurt after so long?' the holy city thought as he felt tears sting his eyes.

"Veh…Holy Rome are you okay?" a familiar voice asked with concern and Vatican instantly froze. His heart thudded in his chest and Vatican looked up through his lashes. There before him stood a very effeminate Italian man in blue military fatigues. The blonde man quickly composed himself and looked at the young man coolly.

"I'm fine and my name is Vatican City now. I'm sure my attendants have told you that," Vatican said haughtily. The Italian rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Hol…I mean Vatican," Italy said. Silence stretched between the two men awkwardly.

"What did you come here for Italy?" the blonde man asked breaking the silence.

"Veh…Oh I just wanted to come and see you. It has been so long since we saw each other," Italy said with a dopey grin. Vatican huffed and turned his chair away from Italy. There was a time when the frail man would have given anything to have heard those words from Italy. Now, though things were very different. This was not his Italy. Unexpectedly, a pair of arms wrapped around Vatican's shoulders and hugged him.

"I was so scared when you disappeared, Holy Rome. I missed you so much," Italy said his voice full of emotion. Vatican took a sharp breath and glanced over his shoulder at the young Italian. He found a pair of golden eyes looking at him with such sadness and love it made his own heart clench in pain.

"Italy," Vatican said lovingly and did his best to turn in his chair. The Italian released the frail man and quickly moved so that he stood before him. Italy then knelt in front of Vatican and took the blonde man's hands in his own.

"Holy Rome, do you remember what I said about Grandpa Rome before you left? How I told you about his body being scarred from all his struggles? When you disappeared it was like losing Grandpa again. Where did you go? Why couldn't I find you?" the brunette man said as tears streamed down his face. Vatican felt his heart throb painfully as he watched the young man cry. 'He looks the same as back then,' the blonde man thought closing his eyes and turning his head away. He couldn't bare this painful love that he felt. Without warning Italy twined his arms around Vatican's waist and laid his head in the frail man's lap.

"Please, Holy Rome, tell me what happened," the young Italian said softly. Vatican's eyes popped open in surprise and he looked down at the other man. He raised his right hand shakily and moved to caress the young man's brown hair. The blonde man hesitated an inch from the other man's head, but then ran his fingers through Italy's soft brown hair.

"After I was defeated by France I could not return to Austria. I was too ashamed of having lost all my power. I also learned something about someone I cared very much about. Something that devastated me and I could not face that person," Vatican paused and gently caressed Italy's hair. "Once, the empire was completely dissolved I wondered around Europe unsure of what was to come of me. Everywhere I went I was cast aside like yesterday's refuse. I, the mighty Holy Roman Empire, was treated no better than a dog," the blonde youth said angry tears brimming his eyes. Italy looked up at his friend with troubled eyes.

"Why didn't you come to me? Why did I have to find you near death in a hospital in Rome? I would have let you stay with me. It would have been like old times," the brunette man said his words full of hurt. Vatican sighed and drew his hand away from Italy.

'Because you were the one person I could never face. I didn't want you to see me brought so low,' the blonde man thought as he clutched his face in his hand.

"You hate me," the Italian said softly. Vatican looked through his fingers at Italy in shock. The man had released Vatican and now leaned back on his knees. His face was hidden by his shaggy brown hair.

"What?" the frail man said as he took his face from his hand.

"You hate me. That's why you disappeared. That's why you wouldn't come to me and why you aren't talking to me now," the young Italian said as a sob escaped him.

"No, Italy I…" Vatican started reaching out to the young man.

"I pushed you away in hopes of saving you from Grandpa's fate, but it happened anyway. I'm the one to blame. If only…" Italy cried as more sobs escaped his slender frame. Vatican couldn't bear this. He could never bear seeing Italy cry. Without thinking Vatican pulled himself out of his chair and dropped to his knees. He took the young Italian into his arms and clutched him tightly.

"Italy, I didn't come to you because I was afraid and ashamed. When I fell I couldn't bear the thought of you seeing me so low. I didn't want you to hate me for being so weak," Vatican said his voice cracking with emotion.

"Holy Rome, I would never…"

"I know that now. You are so loving Italy, but that wasn't all. I also struggled with learning that you weren't a girl. Damn, Hungary for dressing you that way. I loved you so much Italy. You were the light of my life, but when I found out you were a boy I was devastated. I had been in love with a lie,"

Vatican loosened his grip on Italy and leaned back so that they could look at each other. The blonde man then took the Italian's face in his hands and smiled lovingly at him.

"I see now that even though you are a man you are still you. You've always been you. I can love you as you are. Please, Italy, give me your love. It is the one thing I have always desired," the blonde man said and leaned forward kissing Italy. The brunette man froze momentarily, but quickly returned the kiss passionately. The pair parted to catch their breath and Italy smiled widely at Vatican.

"Yes, Holy Rome, I love you too," Italy said as he hugged the blonde man.

"Italy, I'm so glad to have you back," Vatican said caressing Italy's arm. An odd look suddenly crossed the Italian's face.

"Oh, I nearly forgot I had some important news to tell you,"

"What is it?" the blonde asked quizzically.

"I came to let you know that my plan worked. Vatican City is its own state. It was made official today," Italy said beaming at Vatican. The frail man was suddenly filled with renewed vigor and rose quickly taking Italy with him.

"This is wonderful news! Thank you Italy! I love you!" Vatican said as he pulled the young Italian into another kiss.


End file.
